


[Podfic] A Gaslight Friendship | written by Dale_Gardener

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: London, 1840. Dr Kenneth Hutchinson meets David Starsky, an actor. A close friendship soon develops, but Starsky is troubled by Hutch's friend, Jack Mitchell, and the disturbing events which follow his arrival.





	[Podfic] A Gaslight Friendship | written by Dale_Gardener

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calliatra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliatra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Gaslight Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328400) by [Bdonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna), [Dale_Gardener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dale_Gardener/pseuds/Dale_Gardener). 



> This was recorded for Calliatra for the Hurricane Harvey fandom aid auction. Thanks so much for your donation! I really enjoyed recording this fic; I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks also to Dale_Gardener for having blanket permission to podfic, and to Bdonna (Sonja) for letting me use her lovely art for the podfic cover.
> 
> I'm also using this for the free square for my trope bingo card for AU: Historical.

| 

## Downloads

  * Mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i1rdp1pzpt1z57x/A_Gaslight_Friendship.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/wovuokomz8146jp/A_Gaslight_Friendship.m4b)
  * **Size:** 127MB/64MB | **Duration:** 02:18:53 

  
---|---


End file.
